<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autoerotic Asphyxiation by el_perdedor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725496">Autoerotic Asphyxiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor'>el_perdedor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, brandon doesnt get murdered he gets something else, i already dont know what to tag, i dont write smut so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>not actually autoerotic asphyxiation orange just actually wants to jerk off the person the best friends were supposed to during the murder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon Cutler/Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autoerotic Asphyxiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i DO NOT write smut so sorry if this is wack i got the idea and its execution was necessary i guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm glad you didn't die…" Orange said, hand firmly on Brandon's chest. His eyes were piercing without the guard of his glasses that were abandoned along with his jacket and shirt. Somehow his other hand was in his pocket despite their horizontal position on the couch with Orange laying on top of a nervous looking Brandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange's hand was slowly creeping lower down Brandon's torso until it was resting right under his belly button. He leaned forward until his breath was brushing past his ear, making Brandon shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I do wish I could've jerked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>off, though." Orange finished With a small kiss to Brandon's jaw. Just the faintest brush of his lips before he was pulling back but it was enough to cause Brandon's heartbeat to spike crazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon vaguely remembers getting pulled into a random backstage room after running away from Best Friends and Orange Cassidy. Somehow Orange managed to find him and well… now his shirt was off and his body was very quickly betraying his mind that was telling him that this guy wanted to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were all quickly extinguished as Orange's lips connected to his skin again, this time with</span>
  <em>
    <span> lots of tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. An embarrassingly loud moan escaped as Orange brought his hips down grinding his erection down on Brandon's which he was ignoring until now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange sucked and kissed across his jaw and nuzzled his scruff. He worked on his jaw for what felt like forever before moving down towards his neck accompanied with another roll of his hips. Brandon gasped and moaned again, his hands flying to Orange's ass to keep him there. Orange </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span> right against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon couldn't take it anymore. He gripped Orange's hair, pulling him up into a rough kiss. So many sounds were being pulled from Brandon that he would've thought were embarrassing ten seconds ago. But right now they all felt so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, I'll get murdered for this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thought was refuted by his conscious brain but in his current state it felt so true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon, with his grip still in Orange's hair, pulled him back despite his own body's protests. Orange's eyes were just as piercing but now darker and his smile more full. Experimentally, Brandon pulled back harder on Orange's short hair, and the most beautiful sound erupted from those lips. A deep moan followed by a whimper as he smoothed his hand over the hair. He couldn't tell where all this courage was coming from. Almost getting murdered really does something to a man apparently because now it was him whispering lowly in Orange's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like getting manhandled, baby?" Brandon asked, not even recognizing his own voice. If Orange straight up </span>
  <em>
    <span>purring</span>
  </em>
  <span> was anything to go by he figured he was correct. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In that case</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think…" Brandon started returning one hand to Orange's hair and pushing the other one in his pocket where his hand still is, "someone wanted to jerk me off." He accentuated the end of that sentence with another hard tug of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange quickly removed his hand from his pocket taking Brandon's with him, after recovering from the intense pleasure running down his spine from the hair tugging. Another small whimper emanated as he pulled the waistband of Brandon's shorts down and taking absolutely no time to wrap his hand around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Brandon so much by surprise that his control over the situation slipped. He relinquished himself back into the sensations and it already felt so good. His hips were thrusting up fucking into Orange's hand and Orange couldn't take his eyes off of Brandon's expressions. His eyes were closed and he was murmuring his enjoyment and moaning, he looked gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange smirked and moved his hand faster, he couldn't help it, he slipped his own hand down his pants and started working himself, too. His breath picked up, Brandon's eyes fluttered back open when he noticed Orange starting to cry out more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his hands back into Orange's hair, gentler this time, coaxing Orange back up towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon pulled him back in for a kiss, this one much slower and more tender than the first. An easy press of lips moving together. Their erections pressed together again and Orange sighed into Brandon's mouth. Brandon pulled back again moving his hand down to stroke Orange's spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your pants off, babe, let me take care of you." Orange laughed a small chuckle and ducked his head, pulling down his pants. He looked back up pants and underwear down around his calves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you." Orange said. He was the original instigator but his body reacted </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> well to Brandon's control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?" Brandon asked, playfully. His hand rubbed further down his spine until it was planted firm on Orange's ass again, giving it a light slap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange bit his lip and smirked. Brandon responded with a wide teasing smile. Quickly Brandon flipped them around. He let his hands explore the expanse of his torso for a minute. Running his hands down his sides and planting soft kisses along the way. He pushed him down Orange's body, slipping his shorts all the way off as well as Orange's pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon settled himself back in between Orange's thighs, pulling his legs up and kissing the insides of Orange's thighs. Orange shuddered at the light touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He begged underneath Brandon. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, he just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon looked back up at Orange's eyes and slowly lowered his mouth down, opening up to take Orange's dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange cried out, loudly. Brandon vaguely thought about the possibility of someone hearing them but he quickly dispelled it. If someone heard they would've been caught already. He refocused, breathing deeply through his nose as he took as much of Orange as he could. Orange squirmed and tried his best not the thrust up but his resolve was slipping and Brandon just felt so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon used his hand to work the rest of Orange who was now a babbling mess. Unable to stop himself, he bucked his hips, fucking into Brandon's mouth who steadied his breathing and groaned around Orange's dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it for Orange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brandon, Brandon please. I'm about to– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brandon!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shouted as Brandon sat up, releasing Orange just before he came over himself. Orange breathed heavily for a moment coming down from his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon smiled and stroked Orange's hair. Orange looked satisfied and reached down towards Brandon who still hadn't finished. He stroked him slow, running his thumb over the slit. Brandon thrusted his hips back and forth to the tempo Orange set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want." Orange said. Brandon looked into Orange's eyes genuinely and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just you, baby." He replied. He leaned back down kissing Orange in that same sweet way. Orange's hand picked up speed again and Brandon was done. Without much warning Brandon cried against Orange and thrust a few more times during his release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss continued for a few more moments before Brandon slowly pulled away. They both smiled again, Brandon resting his forehead against Orange's. Reluctantly he pulled away and stood to get something to clean off Orange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back with a towel, wiping Orange down, who was still laying there lazily. After he and Orange were clean he settled himself back down on Orange wrapping him up in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon was softly nuzzling and occasionally kissing against Orange's neck when a rational thought finally entered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you still gonna try and murder me?" Brandon asked, sorta amusingly, sorta serious. Orange chuckled a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He said. "But I can't speak for Chuck and Trent." Orange admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh great." Brandon muttered but still relaxed against Orange. He could worry about that another time, he wasn't gonna die today at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… you wanna hit the showers?" Orange suggested which pulled a loud, hearty laugh from Brandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as I get to take you back to the hotel after." Brandon offered as he pulled Orange up with him ready for a long night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr @junglecassidy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>